Harry
by Heit
Summary: Comenzaba a ser totalmente consciente de lo que había sucedido, aunque se consolaba al saber que él no había tenido toda la culpa, de hecho no tenía ninguna culpa. Ginny estaba loca. Algo inc, HG y RHr implícito.


No sé si me habéis echado de menos, quizás creíais que no volvería. Sí, dejé totalmente apartada la escritura, sólo la he tomado un momento para acariciarla un poco.

Esto lleva escrito desde hace un par de meses pero nunca me ha gustado lo suficiente como para publicarlo. Sigue sin gustarme, sigo pensando que apesta, pero me ha dado por ahí.

Llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin publicar nada y aún tengo un par de cosas sin terminar. Encima tuve un par de problemas y se me han borrado algunos fics aunque de todas formas no merecían mucho la pena. Y es que ya no escribo tanto como antes, supongo que la inocencia se llevó a mi inspiración y aún estoy esperando que vuelvan. Lo cierto es que el otro día que me aburría (estoy de vacaciones, aunque trabaje, porque es casi como si no trabajara, en septiembre empiezo 2º de Bachillerato, 5º de la E.O .I. y el lunes la autoescuela) empecé un Ginny/Michael basándome en el baile de Navidad y todo eso, y también tengo algún Harry/Ginny sin terminar.

No hay lemon, sexo explícito o algo parecido, aunque el tema aparece y quizás sea algo delicado, por eso le he subido el rating. El título… apesta, pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor.

Creo que no hay más que explicar.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

HARRY

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza contra la ventana, por la que a menudo se colaba el azul metálico de los relámpagos. Los continuos truenos le molestaban cuando estaba a punto de encontrar el sueño. Estaba cansado, llevaba cansado un par de meses y, aunque sabía que lo necesitaba, tenía miedo a dormir.

Cuando cerraba los ojos podía verlos a los dos, veía una sucesión de imágenes que reflejaban los buenos y los malos momentos de los últimos siete años. También los veía muertos, totalmente rodeados de sangre, casi ahogados en ella. Veía con claridad el precioso contraste entre el rojo intenso que tenía la sangre y el blanco inmaculado de sus pieles; veía sus caras desencajadas por el dolor, aún así hermosas; veía incluso los ojos de él, que se quedaron abiertos… el verde era un bonito color, que le daba más belleza a la tonalidad de la imagen.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y dejó paso a su hermana. La miró y la admiró. Ella había perdido tanto como él en la guerra, pero el brillo de sus ojos había sobrevivido a todos los demás. A veces creía que se había vuelto loca cuando intentaba contagiarle su alegría; los últimos años había demostrado que se había convertido en una madura casi-mujer y ahora parecía volver a su inocencia infantil. La admiraba porque ella lo había superado con rapidez, no parecía echarle tanto de menos como él la echaba a ella. Para Ginny sólo se reflejaba el futuro en sus ojos, el pasado lo dejó atrás, o eso era lo que aparentaba.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? -le preguntó dulcemente, con el mismo tono que utilizaba diez años atrás para decir exactamente las mismas palabras las noches de tormenta. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba cuál fue el momento en el que dejó de hacerlo.

Como respuesta, se echó a un lado de la cama y apartó las sábanas para que ella se acostara.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, sintió reconfortante el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, y aún más su olor a violetas. Ron miraba al techo, ella le miraba a él.

-Estás serio -dijo-. ¿Qué piensas?

-Hermione.

Ginny se incorporó un poco para acomodarse con un abrazo en el pecho de su hermano y él le devolvió el gesto rodeándola con sus brazos. Su pelo le acariciaba el rostro y sintió como sus respiraciones se acompasaron. Ella le acarició y sintió un escalofrío, parecido a los que sentía cuando Hermione hacía exactamente el mismo movimiento que su hermana le había dedicado. Se sintió asustado, pero Ginny no debió notarlo. También le hacía cosquillas su aliento en el cuello, era como tenerla de nuevo; si el olor a violetas desapareciera y él cerrara los ojos podría decir que Hermione había vuelto para hacerle compañía aquella noche de tormenta.

Si seguían así era más que probable que se volviera loco, aunque tampoco quería que se fuera. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentirse así que no le importó que fuera su hermana y no Hermione. Quizás ella estaba pensando algo parecido con respecto a él, porque la notaba suspirar. Mientras ella le seguía acariciando el pecho, él recorría con lentitud la espalda de la chica. Ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, tenían miedo a abrirlos y que el encanto desapareciera.

Pero cuando Ron notó cómo finalmente su razón se escapaba de su cuerpo, dejó que su mano volara desde la espalda de Ginny hasta su pierna y la notó temblar. Quizás él le recordara a Harry.

Ella dejó de acariciarle y notó cómo su cabeza se levantaba del espacio que quedaba entre su hombro y su cuello, aunque el resto de su cuerpo, exceptuando el temblor, no se movió. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, por lo que no sabía si ella le miraba, no lo creía, y le causó algo parecido a un delirio cuando comenzó a sentir su aliento más cercano, hasta que lo atrapó con su propia boca.

Él sabía que Ginny no había ido a su habitación para que le besara, del mismo modo que él no le había ofrecido su cama para otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Eran las circunstancias, extrañas, las que hicieron que Ron se pusiera sobre ella mientras la continuaba besando aún cuando sabía que sus padres se encontraban en el piso inferior y que ella, en el fondo, no era Hermione.

De pronto el beso y las caricias cesaron. Ginny lo apartó para mirarlo y él abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cruda realidad. Esperó ver odio en sus ojos color chocolate, esperó ver lágrimas, esperó ver asco. Al contrario, sus ojos brillaban y su boca se contorsionaba en una preciosa sonrisa.

-Soy de Harry -susurró.

-Harry está muerto.

-No -le dijo mientras cogía su mano y hacía que la acariciara desde el cuello hasta pararse en su vientre-, Harry está dentro de mí.

Se apartó más de ella, estaba asustado. La dejó a un lado de la cama y le dio la espalda, como si nada hubiera pasado. Comenzaba a ser totalmente consciente de lo que había sucedido, aunque se consolaba al saber que él no había tenido toda la culpa, de hecho no tenía ninguna culpa. Ginny estaba loca. Pero sus caricias y su cuerpo le habían recordado tanto a Hermione…

-¿No te alegras? -oyó que decía.

-No, sólo tienes dieciséis años.

-Diecisiete la semana que viene.

-Es lo mismo.

-Hace un rato no te parecía tan niña.

-Hace un rato no me parecías tú.

-Lo sé, tú a mí tampoco.

-¿Cuándo¿Por qué? -no eran simples preguntas, eran lamentos desde el fondo de su ser. Había algo extraño en el interior de su cuerpo que le decía que podría morirse en ese preciso instante.

-Una semana antes de la batalla. Él sabía que podía morir, y me quería, y yo le rogué que me dejara estar con él

-¿Le rogaste que se acostara contigo? -nada de eso podía estar pasando, era todo una pesadilla, de pronto se despertaría en Hogwarts de nuevo y nada habría ocurrido.

-No, yo le pedí que me dejara acompañarle todo el tiempo que fuera posible, lo demás fue inevitable.

Le dolía la cabeza, nunca le había dolido tanto. Incluso algunas lágrimas mojaban la almohada. Ella hablaba y parecía tan… feliz.

-Ojalá sea un niño, Ron, y no tenga el pelo rojo ni pecas. Ojalá se parezca a él y tenga sus mismos ojos. ¿Te imaginas? Le llamaría Harry, Ron, le llamaría Harry Potter.

-Cállate.

La odiaba. Ella no quería que de su cuerpo saliera algo que se pareciera a él mismo, sino a Harry.

Harry, Harry, Harry.

También le odiaba a él. Fue él quien la acarició antes, quien recorrió su cuerpo delicadamente con sus manos, quien la contempló maravillado, quien en un ataque de pasión la llegaba a morder, quien le hizo el amor lentamente hasta dejarla embarazada, quién sabe cuántas veces. Era Harry el nombre que ella había gemido con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio, clavando las uñas en su espalda, temblando de la emoción.

Y él… él la vería amando el resto de su vida a Harry Potter.


End file.
